Star project Fanfick
by Sari Nanami
Summary: Nanami es la dueña de la compañia de su padre ya que este fallecio junto con su madre,la vida la obliga a estar sola y ella decide volver a poner en alto la compañia de su padre Aitama siendo la manager de una estrella.En un malentendido conoce a Touya un muchacho que vivia lejos de la ciudad buscando la compañia,Ahora esos 2 deberan trabajar juntos para brillar.


_Este es mi primer fanfic,Star project no me pertenece yo solo cree la historia,espero les guste._

_Atte La autora_

Capitulo 1:¿Se supone que es una estrella? O ¿Es el vengador justiciero?

Era un dia soleado estaba cansada mirando hacia la ventana…las nubes

—¿Nanami—sama,nos vamos?—reaccione.—

—S—si…

Me subieron a una lujosa limousina,me quede mirando la ventana,viendo las nubes,me desconecte del mundo…mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña…mi abuela me cuido pero ella falleció hace un mes…este mes me las he arreglado para sobrevivir…como una niña rica nunca me enseñaron a cocinar ni nada…asi que solo iba a algunos locales de comida rápida y pedia una pizza…luego jugaba videojuegos y estaba en casa sola…mi abuela tenia miedo de que algo me pasara asi que contrato para mi unos guardaespaldas…mi vida era triste porque toda mi familia había muerto…no tengo hermanos…ni tios…mi familia estaba muerta absolutamente todos…había noches en las que me ponía a llorar pero mi abuela me conoslaba…ahora que ella no esta…lloro todas las noches,acurrucada en mi cama,y recuerdo que mi abuela sufria cuando yo lloraba asi que secaba mis lagrimas y pensaba cosas felices,en eso me pongo a llorar

—Eh? Nanami—sama deje de llorar!

—Deja de llorar!

Cuando llegamos a el edificio que apenas se ponía en pie,un muchacho de cabello rubio me tomo del brazo y me coloco detrás de el,me seque las lagrimas pero cuando abri los ojos el auto estaba destrozado,luego volvió hacia mi y sonrio

—Estas bien?—abri los ojos y me coloque de pie,mire el auto y suspire.—eh?

—Idiota que estabas haciendo?!

—Deberas pagarnos el auto!

—Nanami—sama…¿lo conoce?—el muchacho me dio lastima asi que decidi ayudarlo.—

—Si…

—No,no te conozco.—¿En que esta pensando? Solo quería ayudarlo—como sea pagare su auto

—Hmph…no creo que tengas 10000 yens

—D—Diez mil?...es mucho dinero.—dijo mientras agaachaba la cabeza.—Pero trabajare como estrella en una empresa llamada aitama! ¿saben donde esta?

—Detrás de ti…—el muchacho rápidamente se volteo y miro decepcionado el viejo edificio.—y ella es la manager.—dijo mientras me apuntaba.—

—Pero si ella es de mi edad!

—No eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

—Ah…la verdad es que yo vivo en el campo…juju

—Como sea cuando te conviertas en una estrella deberas pagarnos—dijieron mientras se alejaban caminando y me dejaban con ese muchacho,entre al edificio

—O—Oye! Espera!—me siguió y llegamos a mi oficina.—E—Esto es tu oficina?

—Si,¿algun problema con eso?

—N—No es Nada!

—Por cierto…¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—T—Touya…

—No suena como de estrella…Desde ahora te llamaras Takumi

—¿Takumi? ¿A que viene eso?

—Pues…mire un tazon=TA luego un cartel de kuzco=KU y como seras mi estrella=MI

—Pero me llamo touya…

—Sientate Takumi!.—obedientemente se sento en una silla apartando los papeles y dejándolos en el suelo—aquí esta el contrato solo firma.—intente parecer lo mas seria posible,lo firmo y me lo entrego—Ven…—caminamos por un gran pasillo—

—Adonde vamos?

—A tu habitación.—abri la puerta y deje ver una cama comoda con libros y un armario.—si necesitas algo yo dormiré al lado…bueno preparate para mañana—Sali de la habitación

—O—Oye!—me detuve y mire la puerta.—Gracias…

—No es nada…solo es el deber de un manager

—Oh…ya veo…hasta mañana

Cuando llego la noche me fui a dormir…Abuela,¿Lo estare haciendo bien?...espero que nos llevemos bien…con takumi…

*Al otro dia*

Me levante…fui a comprar comida la calente y prepare 2 cafes…aun no despertaba…—.— primer dia y se atrasa? Entre a su habitación y no estaba…¿En donde se abra metido?...entre al cuarto de baño

—!

—!¿Que haces?

—AHHH!

—Yo debería gritar! Apresúrate y cierra la puerta!—cerre la puerta y corri a la cocina a comer sola…sentía calor en el rostro…luego el salió sonrojado y se sento sin mirarme a los ojos…

—Lo siento…fue mi imprudencia…

—Esta bien…—luego sentí un pitido en el bolsillo,mire mi celular y vi un mensaje a Yuka la profesora de teatro…

"PRIMER DIA,Y LLEGAS TARDE?! NANAMI SE MAS RESPONSABLE!"

Maldicion…me levante de la mesa tome a Takumi del brazo y lo arrastre a la calle,pare un taxi y nos fuimos

—¿Qué rayos?

—Vamos tarde!...—estaba todavía atragantada con la tostada,cuando llegamos allí estaba Yuka Kazenaru una amiga de mi madre.

—Al fin llegaste Nanami…¿Esta es la estrella que conseguiste?

—Bueno…se llama Takumi…

—Bueno…pasen…Nanami quedate aquí ¿si?

—Ok—me quede en la sala de estar revisando mi celular…luego sentí unos golpes que venían de adentro,asustada entre y vi a takumi—

—Esto se acaba aquí!

—Nunca escaparas de mi!

—Ara? Nanami? Nos viste ensayar…este chico es muy bueno actuando querida

—Ves Manager?

—Bueno…

—Las clases han terminado,nos veremos de nuevo Takumi—luego salimos a la calle.

—Bueno…la clase de canto es mañana…y nos queda bastante tiempo…¿Qué quieres hacer?

— vamos a la feria!—dijo mientras apuntaba a unas luces—

—Bien…

—Oh…que bonito!

—Espera aquí yo voy a comprar helados

—¿No debería ir yo a comprarlos? —Suspire,lo mire a los ojos y le entregue el dinero.

—El mio de Menta y chocolate por favor

—Si—dijo mientras se alejaba sonriendo—suspire—Oye aquí traigo los helados! ¿Eh? ¿Quién es el?—decia mientra me miraba y un persona me sujetaba del cuello poniéndome una pistola en la cabeza

—Manos arriba!

—Suelta a la chica.—dijo el policía mientras apuntaba al ladron

—Si alguien se mueve le vuelo los sesos a esta chica—intentando safarme observo a Takumi con una cara de ira hacia el ladron

—Suelta a Nanami!—grito takumi mientras venia corriendo hacia aquí y en una rápida hazaña le lanza el helado a el ladron

—Kgh!.—luego goolpeo al ladron en las piernas y luego en la cabeza me tomo de un brazo y me llevo hacia el,luego el policía se llevo al ladron.—

—Estas bien?.—me pregunto mientras me abrazaba.—

—S—si…—se escuchan unos pasos.—

—Wow muchacho eres muy valiente

—Si,defendiendo a tu novia arriesgando tu propia vida,eres de verdad un hombre.—luego esa pareja se alejo sonriendo.—

—Ne…G—gracias por salvarme pero…¡¿podrias soltarme?!.—lo mire y estaba sonrojado.—

—De nada…¿estas bien?

—Si…gracias

—Me alegro

—Por cierto…¿y mi helado?

—Ah…ya vuelvo…—Lo pasamos muy bien,luego nos fuimos al edificio y nos fuimos a dormir.

**Fin Capitulo 1**


End file.
